Run, run like what you have ever done before in your life
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Meski ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah semalam saja... tetapi bisa membuatnya... kembali merasakan indahnya bisa berjalan serta berlari dengan kedua kakinya sendiri... tanpa bantuan dari alat-alat yang telah menemaninya sejak insiden tersebut."


**Disclaimer – Mau aja sih jadi pemilik game ini tapi… hanya seorang fans biasa yang memiliki kehidupan biasa-biasa aja.**

**Characters – Sanada Yukimura, Date Masamune.**

**Rate / Genre - K+ / Friendship, Hurt-Comfort.**

**.**

Kisah ini terjadi pada tanggal 28 Maret 2010. Saat itu, musim semi sedang berlangsung. Cuaca hari itu cerah, mentari bersinar di langit, memberikan cahaya dan kehangatannya pada kehidupan di bumi, awan-awan bertugas untuk menyejukkan dengan menutup matahari sesaat ketika udara terlalu panas. Angin musim semi bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membawa harumnya berbagai macam bunga dan rerumputan bersamanya melintasi Kota Yokohama.

Di kota ini, tentu saja banyak fasilitas umum untuk menunjang kehidupan penduduknya, itu tidak perlu kita pertanyakan lagi, bukankah begitu?

Nah, cerita ini tidak mengkisahkan bagaimana suasana kota yang terkenal akan mercesuar tertinggi di dunia ini, melainkan tentang salah satu penduduk kota ini… tidak, mungkin dua orang penduduk kota ini… yang dipertemukan oleh takdir dan…?

**.**

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction **

**[Run, run like what you have done before in your life]**

**"Meski ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah semalam saja... tetapi bisa membuatnya... kembali merasakan indahnya bisa berjalan serta berlari dengan kedua kakinya sendiri... tanpa bantuan dari alat-alat yang telah menemaninya sejak insiden tersebut."**

**.**

"Aku heran," seorang dokter terapi memulai topik ngobrol dengan rekannya, "meskipun sudah tahu kaki anaknya tidak bisa disembuhkan, tetap saja kedua orang tua-nya bersikeras untuk membawanya kemari, bahkan berani mengeluarkan biaya sebesar apapun deminya," lanjutnya sebelum meneguk kopi yang disajikan.

"Yah… sebenarnya tidak mengherankan juga," balas rekannya ini. "Seandainya kita di posisi mereka, mungkin, kita akan melakukan hal yang sama," ia meliriki keluarga kecil yang dimaksudnya.

Keluarga yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka sedang berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis, menunggu biaya pembayaran terapi untuk anaknya. Sebenarnya, hanya orang tua-nya saja yang berdiri sementara sang Anak? Dia hanya duduk di atas kursi roda, tak jauh dari mereka.

Anak ini bernama Sanada Yukimura. Usianya sekitar 16 tahun, bisa dilihat dari penampilannya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat dan diikat ekor kuda, kedua matanya yang besar berwarna coklat muda, kulitnya kuning langsat seperti orang-orang Benua Asia pada umumnya. Seandainya ia tidak duduk di kursi roda, tinggi tubuhnya dapat diketahui. Aksesoris yang dikenakannya terlalu _mencolok_. Tidak, ia tidak memasang anting seperti para remaja _punk_, melainkan seutas kalung dengan enam koin sebagai pengganti liontin.

Mungkin banyak yang menyangka anak ini adalah anak yang ceria sekali, dengan kedua mata coklat yang terbuka lebar bagai anak kecil dan bibirnya yang membentuk seulas senyum. Namun, bagi mereka yang bisa melihat lebih jauh apa yang ada di balik mata besar dan senyumannya itu akan mengetahui bahwa ia sangatlah sedih. Sengaja ia sembunyikan semua perasaan itu di balik topeng senyum, tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir akan kondisinya.

Ia terus menatapi orang tua-nya sedang dengan tidak sabarnya menunggu tagihan pembayaran. Teringatlah dia bahwa diri mereka berasal dari keluarga yang pas-pas-an. Sangking pas-pas-annya ekonomi mereka, untuk makan di restoran mewah seperti kita sekarang itu hanyalah mimpi belaka saja. Fantasi paling minimal yang dikehendaki. Dengan uang yang sedikit, kedua orang tua-nya ini tetap mau membiayai perawatan terapi untuk dirinya. Kalau terus seperti ini, bagaimana orang tua-nya bisa membeli makanan untuk mereka sendiri? Pernah suatu kali karena uang sudah banyak habis untuk terapi, orang tua-nya tidak makan, rela menghabiskan sisa uang untuk Yukimura sendiri.

Sebenarnya sih zaman sekarang, kelumpuhan bisa ditolong dengan kaki robot tapi ya… yang namanya keluarga pas-pas-an, mana mungkin memiliki uang untuk benda semahal itu, bukan?

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya, menuruni pipi dan jatuh ke tangannya yang ia topangkan di lengan kursi roda. Ah ya, kursi roda yang dipakainya itu bukanlah kualitas top, hanya kursi roda yang biasa saja. Tetapi baginya, kursi roda yang dibeli dengan hasil jernih payah kedua orang tua-nya ini adalah hadiah terbaik agar ia bisa tetap berpergian sendiri tanpa harus terus dibantu oleh orang tua-nya. Ia tidak menghendaki terapi ini sesungguhnya, kursi roda ini saja sudah cukup. Tetapi, kedua orang tua-nya tetap memaksa meski tahu bahwa ia tidak ada harapan lagi untuk berjalan setelah hari itu, hari yang menyebabkannya kedua kakinya lumpuh total.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung tiga tahun yang lalu saat Yukimura disuruh belanja ke pasar. Saat ia hendak menyebrang, sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya dan tidak sempat menginjak rem sehingga ia tertabrak. Pengendara mobil itu ternyata mabuk sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Yukimura saat itu sedang menyebrang. Beruntungnya, Yukimura tidak kehilangan nyawanya, hanya… tidak, tidak bisa dikatakan 'hanya'… ia selamat, namun kedua kakinya tidak.

Ia sungguh menyesal. Seharusnya ia memperhatikan jalan, menurutnya. Padahal, kecelakaan itu murni disebabkan oleh si pengendara mabuk yang telah menabraknya, bukan dirinya karena saat itu, lampu lalu-lintas memperbolehkan pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang. Tanya saja pada seluruh dunia! Pasti si pengendara mabuk-lah yang dianggap salah!

Jari telunjuknya menghapus air matanya dan setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia mendekati kedua orang tua-nya, meminta izin untuk ke halaman rumah sakit sebentar. Orang tua-nya mengizinkan, dan Yukimura mendorong roda kursinya, bergerak menuju halaman. Seseorang tampak terus mengamatinya sambil duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Orang itu berdiri ketika Yukimura sudah keluar dan berjalan mengikutinya.

Begitu Yukimura keluar dari rumah sakit, ia disambut oleh hujan kelopak sakura yang berguguran dari dahannya. Warna merah jambu sakura begitu indah, membuat bagian jalan yang tetutupi oleh mereka seakan digenangi oleh genangan merah jambu. Seulas senyum sedih menghias bibir Yukimura.

Ah, betapa dirinya ingin berdiri dan berlari di sekitar pohon-pohon sakura di hadapannya dengan bebas, setidaknya bisa berjalan saja baginya sudah cukup. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, menghembuskannya lalu kedua tangan mengcengkram erat lengan kursi. Perlahan, kedua kakinya mulai berdiri tegak, namun saat baru setengah terangkat, Yukimura langsung limbung dan jatuh duduk kembali ke kursi.

"Ternyata… benaran tidak bisa, ya?" gumamnya dengan sedih sambil menunduk.

"Kau… ingin bisa berlari?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang, membuatnya menoleh untuk sekedar melihat sosok pemilik suara.

Pemilik suara tersebut adalah seorang pria yang usianya lebih tua darinya, sekitar 4 tahun. Rambutnya pendek kurang lebih sebahu berwarna coklat, mengenakan penutup mata pada mata kanan, pupil mata kirinya yang tajam berwarna biru mengkilau seperti batu Sapphire dan tingginya ada sekitar 187 sentimeter. Ia mengenakan kaus biru serta sepasang jeans panjang.

Yukimura menatap heran pria tersebut. _Mungkinkah ia telah mendengar gumamanku tadi_, pikir Yukimura.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," pria itu angkat bicara karena merasa tidak enak pada kesunyian di antara mereka.

Yukimura tertawa pelan. "_Gomen na sai_, bukan maksudku untuk membuat Anda merasa seperti itu…"

Si pria melebarkan senyuman ramahnya. "_No problem_," katanya lalu berjalan mendekat. "Namamu… Sanada Yukimura, _correct_?"

Selipan bahasa Inggris yang digunakannya membuat Yukimura bingung. Tetapi, bukanlah itu yang membuatnya heran, melainkan bagaimana pria yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali ini bisa mengetahui namanya. Padahal, Yukimura tidak mengenakan tag nama ataupun apapun yang memberitahu identitasnya.

"Bagaiman Anda bisa tahu?" tanya Yukimura, heran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang itu," balas si pria. "Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh mengetahui namaku," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Date Masamune."

Yukimura mengulurkan tangannya lalu berjabat tangan.

"Jadi… kau ingin berkeliling sebentar denganku, Sanada Yukimura?"

Yukimura berpikir sebentar. _Yah… mungkin masih lama pembayarannya_, batinnya. Ditambah lagi pria ini kelihatannya bukan-lah orang jahat. Yukimura mengangguk pada pria yang baru dikenalnya ini. Masamune menggenggam kedua lengan belakang kursi roda dan mendorongnya, membawa Yukimura pergi ke taman yang bersebelahan dengan rumah sakit.

Selama berjalan, Masamune terus membuka topik pembicaraan untuk mengetahui lebih tentang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Mulai dari dimana ia tinggal, punya saudara atau tidak dan beberapa hal lainnya. Begitu juga dengan Yukimura yang bertanya balik pada Masamune. Masamune hanya menjawab bahwa ia baru saja pindah dari kota Hokkaido, tidak punya saudara ataupun orang tua alias sebatang kara dan ia bekerja sambilan di sebuah _mini market_. Ingin sih Yukimura bertanya soal 'tidak punya orang tua' itu tetapi takut menyakiti perasaan Masamune, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Begitu percakapan selesai, mereka tiba di pinggir kolam taman yang penuh dengan ikan Koi dan bunga teratai yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Masamune duduk di sebelah Yukimura, menikmati pemandangan kolam bersamanya.

"Cuacanya cerah sekali hari ini," Masamune memulai topik lain. Yukimura mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau," Masamune menoleh, "kudengar kakimu lumpuh. _Mind to tell me how_?"

Senyum ceria di wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi sedih. Masamune tahu bahwa pertanyaannya pasti telah menyakitkan hati yang ditanya tetapi, ia tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu, benar-benar ingin mengetahui _what the heck is happening_. Sebuah desahan keluar sebelum jawabannya, "Aku tertabrak oleh mobil tiga tahun yang lalu."

Masamune terdiam sebentar, menatap lurus ke pemuda itu.

"Saat itu, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pasar. Ketika aku menyebrang… sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahku dan tidak sempat mengerem sehingga aku tertabrak," Yukimura tersenyum, "Beruntung, aku tidak mati tetapi…," ia beralih menatap kakinya. "Aku harus kehilangan _mereka_."

Hening, karena Masamune tidak bisa mengeluarkan balasan yang tepat untuk pernyataan itu.

"Setidaknya, aku masih hidup tetapi…," air mata kembali menetes dari matanya. "Tetapi akibatnya, _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ yang harus kerepotan mengurusiku yang sudah tidak berguna lagi."

Masamune mengalihkan tatapan ke depan, mata sempat menangkap ikan yang sedang berenang di bawah daun teratai. "Yah… itulah logika orang tua," pernyataan ini membuat Yukimura menoleh. "Seandainya saja kau yang ada di posisi mereka dan anakmu di posisimu, kau akan bertindak seperti mereka, _don't you_?"

Yukimura mengangguk setuju. "

"Lagipula, kau masih berguna," lanjut Masamune. "Karena itulah kau tetap hidup."

Yukimura hanya bisa terdiam menanggapinya. Masamune bangkit dari duduk. "Kau mau mencoba berjalan, Sanada?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura menggeleng. "Percuma saja, Masamune-_dono_."

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang _impossible_, Sanada Yukimura," Masamune menyemangati. "_Come on_, _I will help_," kedua tangan diulurkan.

Awalnya Yukimura ragu, apakah ia harus menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan mencoba untuk berjalan seperti yang sudah dua tahun ini ia terus lakukan. Dirinya tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali, bahkan dengan bantuan tongkat untuk berdiri saja sangatlah sulit. Yep, ia pernah mencobanya dengan harapan bisa berdiri namun baru sedetik ia langsung jatuh. Rekor berdiri terlama: satu detik.

Yukimura menatap Masamune, lalu bertukar ke kedua tangan yang terus diulurkan, Masamune, dan terakhir ke tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Sanada Yukimura," Masamune memberanikannya. "_Come_."

Ia meneguk sekali dan kedua tangannya dengan perlahan menggapai tangan pria di depannya. Begitu kedua pasang tangan saling berpegangan, Masamune menghitung aba-aba dan menarik Yukimura saat hitungan ke-3.

Sialnya, Yukimura langsung goyah dan nyaris jatuh ke tanah, seandainya tidak ditahan oleh Masamune.

"_You okay_?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura mengangguk. Masamune kembali mendudukkan Yukimura di kursi roda, meminta maaf karena telah membahayakan Yukimura melalui permintaannya itu.

"Masamune-_dono_ tidak bersalah," ujarnya menyakinkan sambil menggeleng kepala, "Memang kedua kaki ini sudah tidak bisa membuatku berdiri tegak," lanjutnya, sedih. "Aku mengerti maksud baik Masamune-_dono_ tetapi…," ia menundukkan kepala. "Kaki ini tidak akan bisa membuatku berdiri, membawaku berlari kemana pun yang kuinginkan seperti dulu…"

Kalimat ini begitu menyayat hati pendengarnya, tidak perlu diragukan. Masamune sendiri hanya bisa diam, menggertakkan giginya. "Ayo kita kembali," Masamune angkat bicara. "Pasti _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ sudah menunggumu."

Yukimura mengangguk dan mereka kembali ke rumah sakit tersebut. Kedua orang tua Yukimura berkenalan dengan Masamune, berbicang sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Wah, wah… Kau dapat teman yang baik ya, Yukimura."

"Meski penampilannya sedikit berandal, tapi ia bukanlah berandal," komentar ayahnya.

Yukimura hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan kedua orang tuanya.

.

Jam menunjuk angka '10' dan '1' saat Yukimura bersiap-siap tidur. Saat ini, ia masih di beranda, menikmati langit malam bertaburkan bintang-bintang yang bersinar kelap-kelip dan bulan yang masih dalam fase bulan sabit. Semilir angin sejuk melintas, suara jangkrik terdengar memecahkan suasana malam hari.

Yukimura berbalik, melihat jarum panjang jam menunjuk angka '2'. Ia menengadah ke langit, mengatakan '_oyasumi_' pada mereka. Saat hendak berbalik, sebuah bintang jatuh melintasi langit, seolah bermaksud membelahnya.

"Bintang jatuh…," gumam Yukimura. "Kata mereka, bintang jatuh mengabulkan permohonan, bukan?"

Yukimura menutup matanya. "_Nee_… sebenarnya, aku ingin bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bisa berjalan kembali, meski hanya di mimpi hari ini saja," ucapnya pada bintang sebelum meninggalkan beranda untuk tidur.

Kira-kira… apakah permohonannya dikabulkan? Kalau ya, siapa yang akan mengabulkannya? Bidadari ataupun dewi turun dari surga hanya untuk mengabulkannya?

Angin sejuk yang lembut dan suara rumput bergesekan tertangkap oleh indra Yukimura, menyebabkan dirinya bangun dari tidur. Betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan sedikit pepohonan, banyak bunga bermacam warna serta jenis dan burung-burung terbang bebas di langit biru sedikit berawan, ditambah dengan rusa-rusa yang berlarian bebas. Seluruhnya begitu indah, bak lukisan yang dilukis oleh seorang pelukis professional.

Yukimura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, tidak menemukan kursi rodanya sama sekali. Ia ingin mengelilingi padang rumput, tetapi ia tidak bisa kalau tidak ada kursi rodanya. Tentulah ia begitu panik begitu mengetahui kursi rodanya hilang.

"Berdirilah, Sanada Yukimura," panggil sebuah suara, dan Yukimura sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ma-… Masamune-_dono_?" raut bingung terpasang jelas di wajahnya. _So clueless_. Tersirat pertanyaan: mengapa pria itu bisa di sini? Dan kenapa pula ia bisa berada di sini?

"Kau tidak membutuhkan _wheeled-chair anymore_, Sanada," balas Masamune. "_Try_."

Yukimura sih sebenarnya ragu, antara harus melakukannya atau tidak tetapi melihat sorot mata Masamune, ia mempercayai perkataan pria itu. Maka Yukimura perlahan bangkit dari duduk, memejamkan mata takut-takut kalau ia akan jatuh lagi.

Tetapi ia tidak. Ia berhasil berdiri tegak. Yukimura membuka kedua matanya, menyadari Masamune sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"_How's that_?"

"A… aku… aku bisa…," ia pun tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali karena terlalu senang.

"Mau coba berjalan?" tawar Masamune.

Yukimura menggeleng pasti. "_Hai_!" Ia mengangkat kaki kanan, memulai langkah pertamanya pasca kelumpuhan. Betapa senang dirinya bisa berjalan kembali.

"Sekarang, kau bisa berdiri, berjalan, berlari… apapun sudah bisa," Masamune tersenyum.

Yukimura berteriak girang seperti anak kecil mendapatkan hadiah pada hari ulang tahunnya, dengan semangat berlari selayaknya orang yang baru terbebas dari penderitaan. Inilah yang ia ingin rasakan; inilah yang ia inginkan. Hanya saja...

Yukimura mengunci tatapan dengan Masamune. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Masamune-_dono_!"

"_Ee_? Kenapa kau harus berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Masamune.

"Karena kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku!" balas Yukimura. Masamune tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pernyataan itu. "Aku sempat putus asa bahwa permintaanku tidak dikabulkan tetapi, kau datang membawaku ke dunia ini, membuatku bisa berdiri, berjalan dan kembali berlari seperti dahulu!" lanjutnya.

"… Meski kau tahu bahwa ini…," sengaja dibiarkan menggantung.

"En! Meski hanya di mimpi hari ini saja, aku sudah merasa sangat senang!"

Memang Yukimura orangnya mudah puas. Orang seperti ini, sudah jarang dijumpai zaman sekarang. Dan tentu, Masamune sangat bersyukur dirinya telah membantu orang yang benar.

"Tetapi, sebenarnya, Masamune-_dono_ itu…?"

"_Yes_, _I'm an Angel_," jawab pria tersebut, "_yet a Devil at the same time_."

Dia adalah Malaikat, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga Iblis... Tidak, bukan berarti dia adalah semacam Fallen Angel yang sering diceritakan di karya fiksi namun karena...

"Aku mampu membuatmu merasakan indahnya sanggup berjalan dan berlari lagi tetapi... Tidakkah kau merasa kecewa karena ini hanya di mimpi semalam saja? Tidakkah kau berharap dengan sangat bahwa ini sebaiknya adalah kenyataan? Aku hanya bisa melakukannya di mimpi, tidak bisa membuatmu benar-benar jalan di dunia asli sana!"

Semilir angin berhembus, membawa dedaunan dan biji bunga Dandelion pergi bersamanya ke tempat yang jauh.

Kedua tangan Yukimura menggenggam kedua tangan Masamune, membuat si pemilik tangan terkejut. "Bagiku, ini sudah cukup. Memang, aku merasa ini adalah realita yang kejam tetapi... Aku sangat mengsyukurinya."

Mata kiri Masamune menatap lurus ke sepasang mata coklat Yukimura.

"Karena itulah, aku berterima kasih padamu, Masamune-_dono_!" seulas senyum lebar dan cerah menghiasi wajah lelaki tersebut.

Masamune tertawa pelan, tersirat penyesalan dan sedih di dalamnya.

Maka, selagi Yukimura masih bisa merasakan berjalan dan berlari dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, Masamune membawanya mengelilingi padang bunga yang indah tersebut. Hanya inilah yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membahagiakan pemuda tersebut, maka dari itu ia benar-benar menemani Sanada Yukimura hingga Yukimura bangun dari tidur dan...

Menemukan dirinya kembali ke realita, dimana sepasang kakinya tidak lebih dari hiasan belaka, tak ada fungsi.

Namun, hatinya begitu bahagia bisa kembali merasakan indahnya berlari dengan kedua kaki sendir... tanpa kursi roda yang selalu mendampinginya sejak tiga tahun lalu... dan mungkin, selamanya sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Sejak berakhirnya mimpi itu pula... Date Masamune... tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

**The End...**

* * *

**Yes, akhirannya garing banget. Ga jelas gitu X_X**

**Tapi saya enjoy juga sih membuatnya hahahahaha XD**

**Hope you like the story!**

**Ada yang bisa menebak kenapa Masamune tidak pernah terlihat lagi? LOL XD**


End file.
